


You're Mine, Geno

by ZanpaiZano44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44
Summary: *Originally Uploaded on WattpadDeath is a reaper in love with a skeleton who calls himself Genocide. Chara threatens this love hate relationship, but only because she wants to heal the sick reaper before it's too late.(Chara is female in this story)





	1. Introduction - Your Stuck Here

Geno woke up feeling uneasy. He felt terrible and all his bones ached from his position lying on the cold metal floor. He opened and closed his bony hands before looking up. Though he jumped up immediately seeing a cloaked figure in front of him.

"It takes a lot of spine to do what you just did." The cloaked figure said. Geno glared at him. "Who da hell are you supposed to be?" His eye glowing a mixture of red and blue dangerously flashing. "Don't think I won't kill you-"

The other started to chuckle a little. He reached out to pull down his hood. Geno jumped back in shock. His spine pressing against a metal wall. "W-what the hell, how are y-"  
"I know right? It's so killer that we're both Sans. Not the original of course...don't you know that there are other Universes?"

Death smiled laughing at his own pun a little. He walked over to Geno and smiled. Said skeleton was scared and confused. "I can't touch ya cause I'll reap ya by accident. But your in my prison...and I'll make sure you'll have killer time..."

\-----------------------

It's short, but it's the introduction. I might go back and add more who knows...


	2. Chapter One - Prison Sweet Prison

Geno awoken on the cold metal floor. He groaned all his bones aching, it felt as though they needed to be popped back into place. He got up to his feet quickly realizing he wasn't exactly at 'home' if even had one. He was immediately alerted seeing how he was behind bars. "What the fuck?" He questioned to himself. He jumped when he heard something creep behind him. It was non other than Death himself. "My, my haven't you got dirty mouth." Death stared walking up to him swiftly. "If your curious about the bars-your in, should I say a prison. Maybe you should stop being such a blood thirsty boner..." he trailed off with a sly smirk plastered on his face.  
God he loved to hate-flirt. Especially with Geno. It wasn't the first time they've "met" per-say but this was a different outcome than all the other times Geno ended up stuck dealing, with this shit stain. It's just that he never remembered Death all to well. And there were reasons for that.

Geno glared at him ignoring the obvious sex pun. "When do I get out?" He asked not taking his eye off of him. "Well you could always escape, but that's not gonna happen." His smirk twisted into a menacing smile in no time at all. "Answer my question." Geno demanded. Death shrugged. "Look if I told you, you'd probably try to kill yourself-"  
"I die when I say I die." Geno interrupted jabbing a bony thumb into his ribcage. The so called god of death held his hands up in defense. "Alright, call me when your sick of living with that red wound and melting skull." Geno folded his arms growling and trying to sharpen his glare. Obviously it had no affect on Death. It's simple really.

Touch him. You die. That's it, goodnight, have a great death.

Though that being said, the only real way possible to making Death's sadistic and sinful fantasies to come true he needed to be able to touch without killing. A random timeline or space were it's nothing but so called Safe Place were he could touch and do no harm was an option. But though this was his prison, he couldn't just drag Geno somewhere and fuck him. Not yet anyway. "Well make yourself at home Geno. The prison is your new home, the laundry room downstairs has your unique orange jumpsuit just for you!" Sarcasm ran throughout his voice. Geno rose a brow utterly disgusted. "I'm kidding. You get to wear your shorts and a t-shirt. Your my special guest." He said smiling. Geno scoffed and flipped him off. No, wait...he's using both hands to do so. Death's face remained with the smile, because in the end Geno was gonna have a bad time.


	3. Chapter Two - I Hate My Genocide

Sitting on the uncomfortable mattress shoved in the far right corner of his cell. He wore a white t-shirt and his black shorts. Oddly so he was also allowed to wear his brothers scarf. He sat up to notice that the new shirt he'd gotten, took shape of his wound. A red, bloody slash, should've gotten a red shirt. He sighed tapping his phalanges against his kneecap. Geno was bored, it was worse than being in the save screen. He'd prefer being killed at this point.

Resting his feet on the floor, he wandered to the sink adjacent from his mattress. His movements slow and sluggish. Turning on the valve he watched the water fall from the faucet and hit his hands, gracefully. Looking up at the half-shattered mirror to see his reflection.

Depressed? Tired? Bored? Dead.

Who knew. He looked slightly to the side, tally marks grounded into the wall. He used a fork to scratch the tallies to keep track of the days. He's never been so obsessed with time before.

Ten days...

Ten days. He lazily turned off the valve and slumped pathetically on the ground. A week and three days and he had how much of his sentence left? He closed his eye sockets in frustration. But he refused to open them upon hearing a familiar voice.

"I knew you were dead, but not that dead." Death remarked. A grin spreading across his face as he phased through the bars and over to Geno. Said skeleton groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Da hell do you want?" He asked. Intimidation rang in his voice. He just wanted the damned reaper to leave him be!

"I came to speak to you about your sentence. I think you'll find it pointless; marking my walls..." he trailed off to look at the tallies and back at the wounded skeleton. He seemed to find interest in it. He sat up trying to seem excited. He shouldn't be, it's not like he was suddenly freed. He caused havoc in so many other timelines.

"Follow me." Death said phasing through the bars again and unlocking his cell. Geno scrambled to his feet and followed Death like a dog. After rounding staircase after staircase they reached one of the top floors of the prison. Death opened a door, the glass on the door read: Death - The Deadliness of 'em All

Geno snorted at his 'title' and at his gentlemanliness and walked inside the room. The door closed seconds after he took his seat in front of the onyx desk. 'Was everything black or gray in this place?' He wandered.

"I see you took your seat by yourself..." Death remarked sounding hurt. He held a hand to his left ribcage and acted as if in pain. Geno wiped the eternal blood dripping from his mouth, shrugged, and flipped his doppelgänger off. Death took no offense to this and took a seat in his ridiculously big chair.

"So, how long am I supposed to suffer here?" Geno asked wasting no time. Getting straight to the point, was the fastest way he could get back to sulking. Death stared at him blankly. Trying to hold back laughter and found it troubling to keep a straight face.

Geno extended his arm, resting his elbow on the table using his hand to express his words and emphasize how he felt. Death began shaking with laughter. Geno had a look of confusion and disgust on his face. "What?" He asked making a weird face. Death shakily pulled out a drawer from under his desk. He searched through the stack of papers within until he found Geno's file. Pulling it out he flipped through the file 'till he found the page he was looking for. "I'm sorry I almost feel bad." Death laughed out. He pulled the paper out and slid it across the desk. "Here..." covering his smile with both his hands he watched carefully as Geno picked up the paper. His facial expression changed drastically and quickly. His expression changing with each word he read and his, left eye turned red and blue with rage.

"Are you fucking with me?" He shouted slamming the paper on the desk. Death stared at him. He shrugged. Geno's eye socket twitched. He grabbed Death by the colar of his cloak. "Four-hundred-thousand years!" He screamed, blood began to soak his shirt and spill from his mouth uncontrollably. Death let him grab him and scream. But a sadistic smile played on his face ever so pleasantly. "That number can increase if you don't sit down. Genocide."

Geno let go of Death and slumped back in his chair. Hot tears rolled down his face. He sobbed in that chair, and gave up on trying to cover his eye sockets. He stared at Death, shaking his head and occasionally gasping for air. Death played a sadistic smile one his face.

"I hate my Genocide."

His smile vanished...

__________________  
Hey there. Zanpai, and thanks for reading. I wrote a bit more than expected, but I will go back and edit/correct things. Feel free to comment on anything. Ask questions... whatever. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three - Why Would You?[Part 1/2]

Death had ceased his laughter, and his smiling. All in spite of Geno's current state. For once he may have actually felt bad for the other skeleton. Or maybe he always felt bad for him. He was sadistic so he enjoyed seeing others in pain. Especially Geno, but this. This was in a way, different.

Geno's only ever, really cried when his brother was struck down by Chara. That's why he wears the scarf. It's his brother's.

Geno sobbed in his chair trying to stifle his hiccups and gasps of air. He held on tight to the armrest of the medium sized chair, refusing to wipe his face clean of tears. Death was solemn. He pulled off his hood slowly a nervous look on his face. "Geno, listen I-"   
"Shut up. J-just take me to my damned cell." Death was taken aback by his heartfelt, defeated, shaky breath. Death attempted to speak again but was cut short by Geno's rage. Slurring his words and cursing Death until the reaper gave up. He glared at Geno, and stood to go over to the door. He reached it and held it open for Geno, who stormed out like a five-year old kid, who was told 'no' to a new toy. Death escorted him to his cell. The walk was quiet, but awkward.

The whole time Geno was sniffing and poking at his blood soaked shirt. Death watched from close behind, his gaze solemn. What felt like forever came to an end when they reached the targeted cell. Geno's cell. Death opened the bared door and waited for the other to walk in. He did slowly, and looked just about done with everything.

One foot into the cell door and Geno stopped and turned to face the reaper. Death looked puzzled his mouth slightly open in protest. "Are you gonna step in?" He asked hesitant in his voice.

"Could you reap me?" Geno asked. The last of his tears fell off his face and he smiled weakly. Death stared at him blankly attempting to register his words. His question as a whole made him want to blush and do just that, reap him. But, he was only asking because he didn't want to suffer his long years in prison before his actual due date. Death hesitation caused Geno to frown, and reach out to touch the ladders skull. Maybe it was true. If only Geno could touch him he'd die, turn into dust and live as a spirit, so he could haunt Death for the rest of his days.

That's when Death's eye sockets widened and stepped back evading Geno's phalanges just barely. He pushed him back in his cell and shut the door. "I'll have someone bring you some clothes." He said locking the door and leaving quickly.

That wasn't Geno. It couldn't have been. If anything he would've grabbed him and tried to throw him off the railing. They are at least five stories high, it could kill him he couldn't phase through walls or teleport. Was he really that defeated? It was the same skeleton that wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, was it?

Death groaned. He was beating himself over nothing. Geno was fine, just shocked that he had to spend so much time in a cell. Eventually he made it back to his office. He collapsed at his desk and rested his skull in his hands frustrated. Geno didn't know it, but he was doing him a favor. "I'm helping you..." he mumbled.

"Your torturing him."

Death shot up in his chair terrified at the sudden reply. He looked to see who it was and he was on the defensive upon seeing her.

Chara

She smiled evilly twirling the knife in her hands ever so delicately. "You know his soul is overdue, he's suffering."

Death gaped. But he hardened his gaze to intimidate the murderous child. "What're you trying to get at, kid?" He asked harshly, his own sadistic smile spreading on his features.

Chara hummed in acknowledgment before smiling. She rested the blade on her lip and spoke with a voice that made his bones ache.

"Your a reaper aren't you? I think you know very well what I'm talking about."

______________________  
I'll go back and fix mistakes. Bare with me on this one.


	5. Chapter Four - Why Would You? [Part 2/2]

"What the hell are you- Listen here you little shit! It's not his time yet!" Death yelled bolting to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at Chara. She just smiled in reply and it made Death infuriated. His eye began to glow a harsh blue.

"Oh no, looks like I pissed off the reaper!" Chara screamed like a little girl, cupping her face with her hands pretending to look worried. Death just glared at her. "You disgust me." He spoke in a low voice. Containing his anger the best he could. This is what Chara did. She pushed your buttons and then she'd strike you.

"You disgust me. Your a pathetic, love-sick Reaper who needs to be healed. Just because you extend his years doesn't mean he's still not overdue." Chara cooed at the reaper. Her sinister smile plastered on her face as she giggled.

Her eyes turned black with blood, and it began to seep out onto who face.  
"Besides...there can't be two genocides."

Her voice was disgusting, disturbing, and distorted. It made Death cringe, and even he had a similar tone. The murder child waved before disappearing. 'Finally...'

He sank back into his chair. Lazily moved his hand to a button on his phone. "Yes? Brother is there anything you needed?" Papyrus spoke. Death sighed before speaking. "Could you bring Geno new clothes, please?" It was silent on the other end but he heard a faint battle cry far off in the distance. Death chuckled, he was the same as the original Papyrus that was a luxury Underfell didn't have.

"There can't be two genocides?" Death mumbled to himself. Geno's soul was way past 'dead' in many ways. But Death didn't want to see him go. Turn into dust, or walk into the light. He repeated the action of banging his skull on his desk. Was extending his time really torture like Chara had said? No, she was just being Chara, the murderous brother-killer.

Some hours after Chara's guest appearance Death had finally left his office. He needed to check on Geno. To make sure he was safe.   
He didn't bother to walk down stairs like a normal person. He used his famous 'short-cut' to get there. It was to important for him to just walk.

He appeared in front of Geno's cell suddenly. The skeleton in its cell looked as if it was dying. Though he technically was "eternally dying" he looked more dead than normal. "Geno!" The reaper shouted in hopes the other would at least acknowledge him.

Moments have passed and the other had not moved from his corner. Now Death was scared. Had she actually...

No! She hadn't it was a threat, but she hasn't done it yet. Besides he'd not been dusted yet. But it didn't stop him from unlocking the door and stepping inside the cell. He was ready to dodge any attempts at being touched. But the skeleton didn't move, even after the loud sound of the cell being unlocked.

The cell was dark and the skeleton was in a dark corner. Death ran to him. He grabbed Geno's clothed arms, sure to not touch his being. "Geno! Geno wake up!" He shouted. He continued to shake the skeleton. Each time he did he became more and more animated about it.

Finally Geno opened his eye sockets. A faint smile spread across his face and he looked...happy? Death's expression was shredded; in tears and trying to smile. It was weak, but he managed to smile.

But it everything changed when Geno's tone changed. "Why couldn't you have killed me? You let her. You..." Geno stuttered on verge of tears. Suddenly his eye sockets poured out black blood. His mouth did the same and Death was in shock. His shaky hands let go of Geno and tears poured down his face.

Dust surrounded Death. He cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. "You happy now? Kid? Are ya!" He screamed to no one in particular. He banged the floor with his fist. Defeated.

"It's your fault Death. If you did your job, this wouldn't happen."

\---•_______•---  
Death shot up from his chair wiping the drool from his mouth. 'A dream? It was just...' Death thought a moment. He had to check on Geno! But what if it wasn't a dream? "Fuck it!" Death shouted teleporting to Geno's cell. He didn't want to risk it.

He arrived and immediately ran to the cell door. "Geno?" Death called for him. "I'm here..." Geno mumbled waving halfheartedly. Death couldn't stop his smile from spreading. He jeered Geno and unlocked the cell door; embraced him in a hug, careful not to touch him directly. Geno on the other hand was confused and pushing against Death. "Let go of me!" Geno pleaded. "Sorry I was just worried." He released his doppelgänger, effectively dropping him on the ground. Geno raised a brow-bone. "Your worried about me being locked in your cell?"

Geno started to chuckle a little. Whilst Death had a shy smile. "Death I swear I...uh, I bloodied your cloak."

He did. But didn't he tell Papyrus to get him new clothes? Death looked confused as he scratched his cranium.   
"I can tell you look confused. Your brother came but left the clothes completely out of my reach," He gestured towards the door. If had been closed, his pile of clothes would have been five feet away. "I would've used my powers, but I can't use them in the cell..." Death laughed as he went over to get his clothes. "I'm sorry, he must've went on about how great he was completely ignoring you." Geno nodded a little a faint smile played on his features.

Death kneeled in front of Geno, handing him his outfit. Geno took it in his hands, but he stared at Death for a while. Like he was lost in thought. He just...lost himself in Death's eyes, he couldn't possibly justify it but it was true. "Somethin' wrong?" The reaper asked. They were still both holding onto the article and Geno hadn't noticed. "Oh, uh sorry. I'm fine." He gave a nervous smile as he finally accepted his change of clothes. A light blush dusting his cheek bones, failing to hide it under his scarf.

"Were you staring at me? Geno if you wanted look you could've just asked..." Death had a lustful look to him as he leaned in closer. "Death if ya don't get outta dis cell, right now I will throw you out!" Geno glared at him, his blush worsening. Death wiggled his brow bones, only to be tossed out of the cell and slammed into the railing that kept him from falling five stories down.

When Death got up he found Geno locking himself in his own cell. He chuckled at that. His other was embarrassed and it made him smile. There was nothing to worry about.

"Are you gonna let me watch?" Death asked. He looked over to the now shirtless skeleton, who had thrown his blood-soaked shirt at him. "Okay...I'm leaving." Death threw his hands in the air as he walked away blinded by Geno's shirt.

He was one love-sick reaper.

________________  
I'll go back and edit mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay for more.   
-Zanpai


	6. Chapter Five - Trickery

Months passed. Though Geno hoped it was his four hundred thousand years. But he didn't know what it meant to reach the end of his sentence. That's why when Geno's unusual request bewildered Death.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. What was it again?" Death asked in such a sarcastic manner it even pissed him off. And he was the one that said it for crying out loud!

"Death don't fuck with me! What happens when I reach the end of my sentence?" Geno yelled jabbing a bony finger into Death's cloak. The other stumbled back a little from the force of the finger-jab.

Death wore a nervous smile. But tried to speak anyway. "Listen, Geno. I'd love to tell you what it means," No he wouldn't. That was a white-lie. "but I don't know where you got the idea of me fucking you from." Changing the subject? Makes sense anyone would if it was a topic you really didn't want to talk about.

"Death, I swear to Asgore, if you don't fuckin' tell me! I'll..." Geno's hand was pointed at Death's face accusingly, and shaking with frustration and...embarrassment? His cheek bones were covered in that blue blush of his. And he looked ridiculously nervous after hearing Death's remark. Said skeleton noticed that for sure.

He may be more laid back than any other Sans, but he wasn't so lazy that he was gonna miss this. He's only ever blushed, but quickly went back to normal.

Was he actually falling in...

Nope, he's just taken aback. It's the first time as long as Geno can remember since Death's ever said anything like that. "Geno, you okay. You look a little..." said skeleton walked to his mattress and put his head in his hands.

"Death, I'm serious, jus tell me what it means." Death stared at him. Why? Why does he want to know so damn bad? It's ridiculous to him. Why would he even go through the trouble of extending his sentence if he was only gonna question him about it. Knowing Geno, if he told him what it meant to finish your sentence in this kind of situation...

World War III. That was the best way to describe it. Finishing your "sentence" in Death's prison was basically death. You get a few hours to yourself after your sentence is completed. You get to jump around, do whatever the hell you want in your last moments of freedom before your soul is literally ripped from your body and your turn to dust. Not exactly fun, right? But that's how it always worked...until Death met Geno.

Extending his sentence meant more time he could spend messing with him. And if he were to go by the idea that if your not killed in your own universe, there is no hope of you being resurrected in a reset. Besides things were going so well between them recently!

"Nah, I changed my mind." Geno glared at Death through his phalanges. "Leave dis fuckin' cell before I shove a bone up your ass." Well that's not the most violent, yet sexual thing Geno's said ever since he met Death. His stone cold glare turned to that of embarrassment when he saw Death's sleazy expression on his face.

He's been having more and more of these slip ups recently. Leave it up to Death to interpret it as a 'hate-flirt'. "Geno! Was that perhaps a threat and a flirt?" Death asked. His smirk never leaving his face. He should probably leave...

Geno's got a nasty look right now. Death should really leave...before-

To late...

 

____________________________________

So it's been a week since Geno has assaulted anyone(Death). Geno was put in somewhat of a quarantined cell. A small metal box that was either extremely cold or hot. Apparently when all the prisoners had their free time, and were released from their cells Geno would wander away and scavenge for things he could use to escape. At least without using his magic.

Monsters have access to their magic(while out of their cell) but it is limited, and a wonderful experience at torture if you are to use it to harm or caught doing it. And though Geno get's relative 'special treatment' it still isn't the brightest idea to use it.

So random metal pipes, sharp objects or things that can be made sharp, etc. have all been found in several hiding places in Geno's cell.

"Geno I thought I told you to be a good boy." Death said shaking his head in disappointment. His sly, flirtatious tone never leaving him.   
Geno glared but didn't respond. Ignoring the reaper in front of him. "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way..." He sighed crouching in front of the wounded skeleton. Grabbing his shirt and slammed him hard against the cell wall.

The action repeated until the sound of something breaking was heard. Death went to inspect it, a small but fairly noticeable crack on the back of Geno's skull. Said skeleton didn't whimper in pain nor cry.

Death left the cell with a disturbing smile. It might've been sadistic, or down right crazy(like something you'd see in AsylumTale). But it wasn't like it mattered. Death wouldn't kill him, he'd only ever hurt him, just enough to break him.

They were doing so well until he found those items in his cell. Now he felt like he was stabbed in the back. Got his spine ripped right out. But he had to remind himself...

He was protecting Geno.

________________  
Shit chapter...  
But I've been busy  
So I apologize   
Sincerely   
Zanpai


	7. Chapter Six - So Damn Flirtatious

Another week has gone by and Geno couldn't even think. It hurt too. His skull was aching so badly and it wasn't because of the Reaper's death-defying threat. Sure he cracked his skull a 'little' but nonetheless in a few minutes the same sadistic skeleton came back with bandages.

To afraid to touch him, so he wore gloves. Geno thought it was sweet. Death had even apologized, but it remained clear in his voice that he still meant what he said. A bit demeaning, but it didn't matter all that much. Death sweet talked him as he bandaged his skull, gave him lustful stares, even tried to poke at his ribs...

"That happened a whole fuckin' week ago 'n I still can't stop...thinking about it!" Geno grabbed his skull with his hands tightly. His face strained. He couldn't think of anything else. "Dat stupid fucking, Reaper!" He shouted. His soul pounded in his chest. The more and more he tried to deny how much his soul raced that night. It was fear at first, he'd taken his threat seriously no matter how tough he tried to look.

But when he saw him again with that sly, nervous-shit eating grin on Death's damned face.

His soul pounded so hard he was afraid it'd glow to bright. Show through his shirt and beam out right in front of the very being of death.

"What am I thinking? I'm not falling for him. I'm not! Am...I?"  
Confident, then unsure, finally confused. His cheekbones had to be stained blue by now. He flopped on his mattress groaning in frustration.

"Oh, what the hell! I dunno, maybe I'm just so tired of being here I'm going insane..." he sighed. Even with that attempt at justifying his thoughts failed. It's just so hard for him to deny it. It felt harder than usual(no pun intended). He banged a fist against the wall, as if that'd help his frustration at all.

"Well, Geno you looked stressed." A sly, voice filled the cell and Geno immediately tensed. He sat up quickly, trying to rid of the blush that seemed to have permanently worn. "H-hey Death, nah I'm perfectly fine!" Geno said beads of sweat gathering on his skull, and straining a smile. "You sure your alright? You look chilled to the bone." Death said unlocking the cell and allowing himself in.

Geno panicked standing up suddenly. "N-no really, I just was thinkin' of you-uh, I mean stuff! Nothing!" His panicking couldn't be any less obvious, he stumbled over words fidgeted constantly. This wasn't him was it? Being flustered over this cloak-wearing dipshit? No, not a mother fucking chance!

"This is different." Death said. Amused at this completely. His smile only grew larger, and he looked as if he'd do something sinister. What it was, Geno didn't know.

"Geno, if your thinking about something that's bothering you, you can always tell me..." Death spoke slowly with a deeper tone. His eyes half lidded. That damn smirk plastered on his face.

Geno felt heat creeping onto his already scorched cheeks and into his chest. Uncomfortable as it was he also felt a sense of relief. "Uh, its nothin' really." Geno tried to ensure, but Death only took a step closer to him. His lustful expression becoming more intense. Geno felt weak in the knees. He could've sworn that Death had a blush of his own dusting his cheekbones. "You can tell me~" The reaper cooed. Death looked so vulnerable, so eager for something. What it was shall not be named at this moment. His soul burned, and his blush only managed to grow darker. "I-I think I'm f-finally-"

In response Geno collapsed on his mattress barely missing the floor. Death laughing in shock and just watched Geno hang on to life. Blood poured from his mouth. He couldn't handle it. And listening to Death's laughter made it all that more embarrassing. "Get out of my fucking cell! Go fuck yourself or somethin'." Geno hissed gasping for air as he weakly pulled himself back up.

"Is that an invitation?" Death wiggled his browbones. Speaking in that sly perverted tone. "God damn it Death! Leave!" He pointed a shaky finger at Death. Said Reaper only shrugged and closed the cell door. "Someday Geno, someday." He winked before leaving the flustered skeleton alone in his cell.

"Fuck..." Geno mumbled to himself. An embarrassed smile on his face, his face still burning intensely.

"I fell for him..."

_________________  
Yo  
It'z   
Zanpai   
I'm a-go 'n fix mistakes l8tr  
But y'all enjoy this shit  
And then the real angsty bullshit will happen  
Hopefully  
:D


	8. Chapter Seven - Dreams and NGHTMRES [Part 1/2]

Though the position he was in was comfortable...the thoughts in his head kept him up at night.

He'd dream a day of happiness and a life with someone he truly loved and cared about.

But at night. At night that didn't seem possible.

She haunted him like a ghost. Even in the day he could feel her presence. It terrified him.

But truth be told that night time was the worst of it. She visited him. Speaking of bitterness.

Why? Why would she make a point too? Couldn't that damned human see it?

She looked in the mirror. And she wasn't the same anymore...

THEY WEREN'T THE SAME ANYMORE

The Reaper woke with a start. Sweating immensely and hyperventilating. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't like it was real. All she-that thing did was torment him constantly. Scaring him everyday to the point where he had someone stationed by Geno's cell. He himself would check constantly to which Geno would stare at him as if he'd gone mad.

No he was normal. Despite having a love interest for the longest time possible. A love-sick reaper? Yeah, just like Chara had said. He was sick and needed to be healed. But, to kill the one monster who made him happy with his miserable life? He couldn't. It wasn't possible. No matter what Chara did, he would always protect Geno.

Death nodded to himself in agreement. He lay back down slowly. Sleep coming back to him. He didn't need to sleep. But he was lazy, so why not?

He drifted off to sleep once more. A dream welcomed him. It was probably the best one he's ever had.

 

"Hey Geno, how's my favorite masochistic skeleton?" Death asked in his usual flirtatious tone. He didn't hesitate to poke at Geno's sides as he spoke. The bloodied skeleton smiled, but in denial looked away. "Shut the hell up Death." Geno grumbled arms folded a rather annoyed look on his face.

The Reaper just smiled. Geno had his back turned. That was a huge mistake.

Sneaking his hand underneath Geno's hoodie he ghosted along his spine. Only to make contact with it a few seconds later right above his hips. The skeleton yelped in surprise, blushing madly. Though he was to shocked for words, because all he did was stammer. Death then moved up the back of his spine rubbing gentle circles, coaxing Geno to moan.

Smirking he pulled off the bloodstained hoodie and the t-shirt along with it. Geno was only left in his shorts and slippers. The scarf had been discarded quickly as well. Placed neatly on top of the other discarded clothes.

Geno was absolutely shaken. He turned to stare at Death. Who had a very lustful expression. "Oh, Geno...I love to watch you suffer sometimes. Seeing how your a masochist and all, and I a sadist." He ran a finger along along the lower ribs. Geno moaned again barely being able to stand.

Being it a dream 'n all explaining how this even came about would be difficult. But it seems as though they've done this before. They were in a living room. Geno standing not to far away from the couch. The ultimate goal in all of this. But if it was sin that was to be expected...

The reaper continued to move along the wounded skeleton's ribs. Geno pulled him in closer, slurring profanities and trying to silence his moans of bliss and pleasure. "Would y-you just kiss 'n fuck me already!" Geno demanded pushing the Reaper away before he could do anything else.

Death looked slightly confused for a second. Before smirking smugly. "Alright, alright I'll cut right to it then~" He stared at Geno's eyes before leaning in. He was actually nervous. He'd closed his eyes and Geno had did the same. A resounding clank could be heard. Geno did immediately flicked his tongue against the Reaper's teeth. He opened his mouth and their tongues collided in a hot mess. Geno was indeed feisty and was doing all he could to completely dominate the heated kiss.

But it wasn't like it would've mattered. Reaper would dominate him and carry him to the couch. The lewd thoughts never ceased to stop until the feeling was gone. The feeling his soul had, had disappeared, all the love and the lust. The want- the need to make love with Geno.

Gone...

It was just gone.

But it was replaced by the very thing that woke him every damned night. It fucked up every beautiful dream; lewd or not.

"So your here again." Death spoke.

His eyes had remained closed, but he knew who was waiting in front of him.

"Chara."

____________  
It was lime   
That was about ready to become   
A sinning lemon  
But I got lazy  
If you do want lemon  
I'll in corporate it towards the end of this story  
-Zanpai


End file.
